Rosie Westmore
'''Rosie Falta' is one of the main characters and titular protagonists of Devious Maids. A Beverly Hills maid from Guadalajara, Rosie works for the Westmore family in order to save up money so her son, Miguel, can move to America. As time goes by, Rosie finds herself falling in love with her boss, and ultimately entering an affair. However, once Peri finds out, things don't go the way they should... Biography 'Early Life' Rosie was born and raised in the city of Guadalajara, Mexico. She eventually met Ernesto Falta, a man she wed to, and had a son, Miguel. Ernesto soon passed away, leaving Rosie as a single mother. In order to find work, she had to move to the United States and obtain a job as the Westmore family. Meanwhile, Miguel moved in with his grandmother, and Rosie starts saving money for a lawyer to get her son to the states. While working as a maid, Rosie befriends fellow maids: Carmen, Zoila, Valentina, and Flora. Flora tells Rosie and the other maids about her involvement in Adrian Powell's 'business'. The four maids agree to keep it a secret, but in summer 2013, Flora is brutally killed, leaving only her maid friends, the Powell's, and a few other people the truth about her back ground. This has Rosie thinking they should go to the police. 'Season 1' }}Rosie attends the funeral of her friend and fellow maid, Flora Hernandez. As she leaves the graveyard, she tells her friends, Carmen, Zoila, and Valentina that they should go to the police with what they know about Flora's murder, but she is warned against it. Later on, she asks her boss's, Peri and Spence Westmore for a day off so she can meet with a lawyer over the matters of bringing her son, Miguel to America, however, Peri does not allow it, as she needs Rosie to babysit her son on the only days that the lawyer is available. Rosie has lunch with her fellow maids where they welcome Marisol Duarte to their table, and become quick friends. Things go well until Marisol brings up Flora's murder, leading to the other maid's making up excuses to leave. Once she returns to the Westmore mansion, Rosie calls her son in Mexico, and is sent to tears when he doesn't understand why they can't see each other. Peri discovers her maid's state and tries comforting her before telling her to look after her son while she goes to get a facial. The next day, Brenda Colfax arives to interview Peri. Rosie see's this as an opertunity for revenge, so during the middle of Peri's interview, Rosie barges in with Tucker and says on TV that he called her "mama". An embarrassed Peri gives Rosie the day off to see her lawyers while she tries to get her son to talk. }}Rosie and the other maids run into Marisol while she's reading an article from the newspaper about Flora. Rosie takes the paper from her new friend and starts reading the heading aloud: "Suspect in maid murder maintains his innocence." The maids briefly debate over the suspects innocence, but conclude that anything can happen in the Powell house. Later on, at the Westmore's mansion, Rosie is caught in the middle of another one of Peri and Spence's arguments. The latter found a pair of men's underwear in his bed room that don't belong him, thus leading him to conclude Peri is having an affair. Spence asks Rosie if she's ever seen the pair of briefs before, she decides to lie for Peri and say she has. Peri promises Spence that she would never cheat, and as the couple walk away, Peri whispers "thanks" to her maid. Rosie confronts Peri about this when the two are alone. The latter swears on the life of her child that she has never committed infidelity, and never will. Rosie believes her, but as soon as she leaves, Peri stops the fake tears and goes back to reading her magazine. Carmen has Rosie, Marisol, and Zoila over to lounge by the pool when Alejandro goes out of town. Carmen tells the maids that she always knew she was destined to own nice things, not clean them. Rosie comments that she surely didn't clean the lounge table, as it is filthy. The maid takes a cloth and begins wiping down the table. Once back at the Westmore mansion, Rosie decides to take Tucker with her to the store, but as they pull out of the driveway, a yellow sports car pulls in. Rosie turns around where she sneaks bc into the house. The maid goes upstairs and walks in on Peri seducing her co-star. At a coffee house later that day, Rosie gossips about it to her friends and tells them she's telling Spence. Marisol warns her that it may not be the best choice, but Rosie doesn't listen. Later on, Rosie decides to tell Spence the truth, but after having a heart to heart talk, she decides it's best if she didn't. Rosie checks the mail and gasps at something she receives. She runs inside, ignoring the gardener wishing her a good morning. The maid runs inside where she tells Peri that the lawyer who promised to bring Miguel to America needs her to file more papers which is more than she can afford. Peri, who is clearly uninterested in Rosie's problems, asks her to not beg for a loan before breakfast. Rosie tells Peri that she wouldn't ask unless she was desperate, but the latter refuses to give in. Rosie says that after everything she has done for Peri, she thought she would want to help out. The latter takes this to mean Rosie is blackmailing her and yells that she would get a divorce before giving in to extortion. Spence hear's the yelling and comes to see what's wrong. Peri tells him that Rosie asked for a loan and she said no. She then asks Rosie if there was anything she wanted to say to Spence. Rosie doesn't answer, but instead leaves her boss's alone. Later on, Spence apologizes to Rosie for his wife's behavior since she had no right to raise her voice like that. As a gift, Spence gives Rosie a check to help pay for Miguel to come to America. Rosie hugs him out of gratitude, but is shocked to find he has a erection. Rosie tells this to Marisol and Zoila who tell her that she may not want to take the money since Spence's intentions may not be as honorable as they thought. Rosie refuses, but agrees to make sure he knows that there is nothing in return. The other maids suggest she get a boyfriend, but she doesn't know where to find one. At that moment, the leaf blower turns on, and the three maids turn to the gardener. Rosie brings Raul to thank Spence for the check. She lies, saying that he is her boyfriend and that they've happily been together for many months. She also tells Spence that Raul saw him hug her the other day and it makes him violent, so to please not let it happen again. Spence agrees, and as Rosie and Raul leave the room, the latter asks in Spanish if he chose roses or dahlias, clearly not understanding what happened. Rosie tells her 'boyfriend' to surprise him. While Rosie is ironing, Spence confronts her, knowing she wasn't really dating Raul. She confesses that she wasn't, so he asks why she lied. She says that when they hugged, she felt his erection. This leaves Spence embarrassed, but Rosie comforts him, stating that he has nothing to be ashamed of. Spence promises that he never intended for her to know how he felt about her. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 01.png Promo 101 03.png Promo 101 26.png Promo 101 27.png Promo 101 28.png Promo 101 29.png Promo 101 35.png Promo 101 36.png Promo 101 37.png Promo 101 38.png Promo 101 39.png Promo 101 40.png Promo 101 41.png Promo 101 42.png Promo 101 43.png Promo 101 57.png Promo 101 58.png Promo 101 59.png Promo 101 60.png Promo 101 61.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Maids